Omnidirectional videos, also known as 360-degree videos, include video recordings where a view in multiple directions is captured at the same time. 360-degree videos provide users with an environment of immersion as they are able to view some of the multiple directions by providing input which is different from standard videos that only present a single view of content. Users can interact with the 360-degree videos by providing input which causes the view of the video to pan in one direction or another. However, the panning of the view presented to the user is usually limited to some set number of degrees. Moreover, the user is limited to still viewing only a single view of the multiple views captured by a 360-degree video on conventional hardware and thus may be unaware of other objects or events that are occurring in other views. Current hardware constraints and limited user knowledge of off-screen or out of view objects included in the 360-degree video can ruin the user immersion and cause unneeded frustration to the viewing experience.